Randy Cunningham: The Spectacular Spider-Man
by Pong LePong
Summary: Randy learned the ultimate lesson. He is no longer the ninja. But... does that necessarily mean the end of his super hero career?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Howard...it's time" Randy said.

"I won't remember it, but i enjoyed the times we had together in high school." Howard said.

"Me too bud, are you ready?" Randy asked.

"Yup, since i know your times as a ninja i have to be mind wiped too, so, do it."

With that said Randy schlomped in the nomicon along with Howard, they were greeted with the first ninja standing next to a door that said "The ultimate lesson"

"Hello Randy, hello Howard, as you both know, now that you two have graduated Randy must halt his duties as the ninja and learn the ultimate lesson along with you howard, are you boys ready?"

"Yes" the two boys said in unison

The door then opened and a bright light shone.

Randy and Howard walked inside the door, next thing they knew, they were in a washroom, wiped of their memories of the ninja.

"Ugh my head, Howard, have any idea what happened?" Randy asked Howard

"I don't know, all i remember is the grad ceremony ending and then everything went hazy, now my head hurts and i feel like i lost a lot of memories."

"I know right? Same with me!" Randy responded

"Cunningham, I think we should just go home and rest" with that Randy nodded and they both walked to their homes.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

Randy was in his first year of college and was on the beginning of the year trip to the lab of mcfist industries, mainly the spider exhibit.

"This is so the cheese Howard!" Randy said with joy

"Meh, kinda nerdy Cunningham." Howard responded

"C'mon Howard I agree with Randy." a mystery person said.

They revealed themselves as Theresa Fowler, Randy's crush for who knows how long.

"Oh hi Theresa" Randy greeted while looking dreamily at Theresa, Howard slapped him out of it.

"Oh! Y-yeah these spiders are cool"

Suddenly Viceroy came up to the students.

"You are indeed correct, these are the 3rd versions of the radioactive spiders, they are 5 of these things!" Viceroy explained to them proudly.

"Hey genius there's only four in here." Howard pointed out.

"Oh step aside boy there are clearly...oh no." Viceroy realized Howard was right.

Just then the missing spider landed on randys hand and bit him.

"AHHHH" Randy screamed in pain when blood started pouring out the hand and he started to release foam from his mouth.

"OH MY GOD RANDY!" Howard and Theresa shouted in unison.

All Randy could see and hear were people running and screaming for their lives and howard backing away with a crying Theresa.

Then, Randy blacked out.

Next thing he knew he was in the hospital with his mother and father talking to a doctor.

"OH MY, RANDY!" Randy's mom screamed and gave randy the tightest hug ever.

"Glad your okay, son, the doctor said when you wake up, we just fill up some papers and go home." Randy's father told Randy. (Lets give these two names, the father will be named Joel and the mother named Arana)

The parents filled out the papers quickly and took randy home.

Randy was just in bed thinking about what just happened when spikes shot out of his arms! (Randy is gonna have the powers of Peter Parker Spider Man, Miles Morales Spider man and kaine the scarlet spider).

"Woah!" Randy desperately tried to make them go away and eventually did, but curiosity got the better of him and tried to do it again, by making a stance with his hands with two fingers down and three up, then webs started shooting out, sticking to a wall.

"OMG, Im so scared but so excited at the same time! I have spider powers or something… I wonder..." Randy then tried to stick to a wall and climb up which was a total success! Until suddenly…

"Randy, whats all that ruckus? Im coming up." Joel told Randy.

"Oh no! I can't let him see me!" Randy freaked out and suddenly went invisible when Joel entered the room.

"Randy? Where is that boy..." Joel whispered to himself and left.

Randy went visible again.

"Oh my god another power" Randy said to himself.

Then he remembered tomorrow night was a wrestling match and the prize was $100,000!

"I'm so using this tomorrow!" with that said randy went to sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Randy went back to Norrisville University (we are going to call it NU from now on) and inside the students were either laughing at him or asking if he was okay, when Howard and Theresa saw him they went to attack hug him, somehow Randy already knew it was going to happen but let it anyway.

They got up and then Howard punched Randy.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again!" Howard commanded.

"Okay, Okay nice to see ya too bud." Randy responded

"Randy I was worried sick about you" Theresa said

"I know, but look Theresa, i'm fine now! You don't have to worry anymore."

The trio did some more catching up and went to all their classes, after their classes were over, Randy told Theresa and Howard that he is going to the wrestling match.

"Don't tell me you're entering Cunningham, after what happened at the lab i'm not seeing you get beaten to a pulp!" Howard told Randy

"Me neither!" Theresa said, agreeing with howard's statement.

"Even though you guys say no, i'm still gonna go, i can use the money for my family, it can help for funds and rent, so i'm going, no matter what you or my parents say. I was just asking anyway to be honest."

"You know what Randy, if you wanna do this then do it." Theresa said.

"Ugh, fine, go Cunningham" Howard grumbled

"*Gasp* really? Thanks for the approval guys, it really means alot to me that you will let me do this."

With that Randy ran back home without letting them say another word, he and his friends noticed he is running faster than ever before, Randy thought it was awesome!

 _Just wait till they get a load of me._


	2. Tragedy

That night, Randy had gotten ready his costume which was just a white shirt, jeans and a beanie with holes cut so Randy could see.

He put it in his bag when Arana came in.

"Ready to go to the library with your father?" Arana asked.

"Yeah" was all Randy responded with.

"Okay, he's waiting downstairs" Arana said.

Randy hurried downstairs to meet his father, Joel.

"Okay, son, ready to go to the library?" Joel asked.

"Yup, all set." Randy responded.

"Alright, let's go."

They got in the car and got to the library in 5 minutes.

"Alright Randy i got your ba-" Joel realized there were no books in the bag, opened it and saw Randy's "costume"

"Oh no! Dad! I can explain!" Randy said.

"So i heard there was a wrestling match going on RIGHT NEXT TO THE LIBRARY, any chance you're going?" Joel knew what was going on.

"Yeah dad, but there's a prize of $100,000!" Randy told his father, Joel was not impressed

Unbeknownst to Randy, he shot out his spikes on accident, Joel saw it.

"Randy...what is that?"

"Dad I can-it's-they're...super powers dad, i have super powers, i got them from when that spider bit me, but...I plan to use them in the tournament to get some dolla dolla you know what i'm saying?" Randy at first was panicking, now he was pretending he wasn't.

"Randy, you have these gifts that could help people but instead you use them for your own gain!?" Joel asked.

"It's not for my own gain, it's for US!" Randy responded.

"Randy, we're fine, what about OTHERS? How long have you had these powers? How long was it that you could have used them to help people?" Joel asked

"Just let me explain!" Randy snapped

"Randall, with great power, must come great responsibility,think about that." Joel had just said the speech that will affect his life forever.

With that, Randy just took his bag and left without saying a word.

Joel came out to look for him but Randy wasn't there, so he went running to the game.

 **AT THE GAME**

"Who can beat the juggernaut in the ring!?" a man asked, gesturing to a larger one wearing some sort of brown suit.

"I can." said randy in his costume

Everyone just laughed at Randy.

"Well okay little man get in there, it's your funeral! " The announcer said while laughing.

Randy got in and was immediately greeted with The Juggernaut charging at him.

"Nobody stops the Juggernaut! " Juggernaut shouted while charging at him.

Randy dodged it easily by jumping on the cage which juggernaut ran into, the cage was surprisingly strong which made juggernaut

"Wow, some Villain ripoff you are, and the juggernaut? Really? Could've ripped off Magneto instead." Randy said before Juggernaut went charging towards Randy, slower than before.

Randy punched juggernaut in the face, breaking his helmet and webbed his eyes shut.

Juggernaut charged BLINDLY this time at randy but he merely sidestepped with juggernaut hitting the cage again without his helmets protection.

Juggernaut was down for the count.

"Too easy! Nothing stops the Juggernaut huh? Well a CAGE just did, next time find a better villain to rip off." Randy said insulting Juggernaut.

Everyone was shocked.

"Well i guess the winner is…what's your name?"

Randy thought about it and remembered the powers he had.

"Spider man!"

"Spider Man? Good name for what you just did there! How did you do that?" The announcer asked.

Randy's response was web slinging to the wall and sticking to it.

"I'll see you later with my pay." Randy said crawling away.

 **LATER**

"here ya go kid." The announcer said handing Randy the money.

"$1000!? YOU OFFERED A WHOLE 100,000!"

"Your a kid and besides, it's not my problem." The announcer said.

Randy grunted and left.

When Randy was about to leave a robber was running towards the exit.

"ROBBER! STOP HIM!"

Randy just walked out of the way and let the robber leave.

"What the juice kid!? Why'd you let him go!?" The announcer asked.

"Not my problem." Randy said, with that he took his leave.

Walking out he saw a bunch of people crowded around something.

Randy looked to see what happened.

"STAY BACK! THIS MAN HAS BEEN SHOT!" A police officer shouted.

Randy looked to see who it was.

It was his father, Joel.

"Oh god, oh god no, this can't be happening!" Randy said backing away.

A police Officer came to randy and asked him

"Excuse me sir do you know this individual?" the officer asked.

"Yes. I'm his son." Randy answered as he took off his mask.

"Oh… well kid i know how it feels to lose someone important to ya, but we are gonna have to take you and your mother to the police station."

 **AT THE NORRISVILLE POLICE STATION**

"Don't worry, we will do everything in our power to find the one responsible for these horrid actions." The officer said finishing his and Arana's Conversation.

"Thank you sir." Arana said still crying helplessly.

Randy was quiet the whole time but whispered to himself as he clenched his fists.

"I will find the person who hurt me and hurt him...X1000." Randy Whispered

 **BACK HOME**

Randy just finished making his brand new suit **(His suit is gonna be the miles morales suit, its very similar to Randy's ninja suit in terms of colour scheme, besides, both Randy and Miles have best friends they're pretty much gay for.)**

"...this seems familiar...well i still need to focus on whats at hand, im gonna find that robber."

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Hi guys, this is just an update on rc9gn: usm, i did not quit. Its just that school is a bitch and now that summer's just around the corner updates will be much more frequent starting from next week Wednesday when the next chapter should be out. thank you for all the support and Pong LePong signing out. (But next Chapter could be delayed so pls don't hurt me.)**


End file.
